Unsaid
by Nightglider-star
Summary: I decided to continue chapter 9 of Need "Unsaid" and turn it into a chaptered fic. You don't have to read that chapter to understand this. It just related to after yoh and Hao merge. If not recieved well, I'll just leave it as it is.-grins- Here's chap. 2
1. Three Little Birds

**Title**: Unsaid

**Chapter**: Three little bird

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King

**NG**: Seeing as how many people were interested in chapter 9 of Need "unsaid", I decided to turn this into a chaptered fic. You don't need to read that chapter to understand this fic, since I only have a rough idea on how I'm going to continue this. Anyway so this takes event after Yoh and Hao merge, Yoh does it to save Hao. Flashbacks would be included to clear things up so just pay close attention k? I just want to see how well it is received first, since its not gonna be easy to write this. Please leave a review!

* * *

**Story**:

Warm breeze wafted through the open windows of the inn, passing through the dark shadows lucking up the wall. A soft melodic tune ricocheted around the compound, giving a sense of peace to anyone passing by. They couldn't hear the soft groans and thumps being drowned by the song. Or the muffled sobs of a little girl. A strong dusty smell of sweat and blood hung heavily in the air, as a limp body was lifted off the ground ruffly by the hair.

_"Don't worry bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right._

A sickening thud tore against the air as a crippled form of a small boy was thrown against the shelves. Bleeding profusely, it gritted its teeth in an attempt to conceal the pain, but the large looming shadow seemed to suck out its strength.

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

"Oyamada Manta..." it growled softly before landing another swift kick to the boys chest. Swallowing back a grunt, Manta curled his feet close to his ribs, coughing out blood.

"Filthy human..." the voice growled again, dripping with venom. A few seconds of silence followed his words, broken quickly by a barely constrained sob.

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

It grinned, ""Look Oyamada, you made the little girl cry again."

_Three little birds_

_Sit by my doorstep_

Manta raised his head in exhaustion. Blood dripping down his forehead, blinding his vision. All he wanted right then was to go to sleep. But he knew he couldn't. Just as they'd realize he had fallen unconscious, they would start on Tamao. And because of her sobs, Manta knew he had to act fast.

"Anahol...whats the matter..? Did her crying reminded you...of Hao's-"

A swift kick across his crown prevented Manta from continuing further. Anahol glared down at him, lips curling in disgust.

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")_

"Speak the name with respect you dispicable-"

"Now now Anahol...lets not get too passionate." A soft voice interrupted him, ceasing him from throwing another kick across Manta's jaw.

_Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing is gonna be all right!"_

Tamao's eyes widened, her heart freezing cold as he sauntered in the room. As if by instincts, she glanced quickly at the girl beside her.

"Anna-sama..." she whispered softly, tears still streaming down her eyes as she looked at the older girl helplessly.

Anna however wasn't seem to be listening, face concealed behind her hair.

He seemed to have though.

Turning about, he gave her a warm smile, before advancing further into the room. Tamao's heart skipped a beat. So much like Yoh's. No...he was Yoh. It has to be. Things weren't suppose to turn this way...

"Y-Yoh-sama...?" Tamao stammered, eyes welling up with fresh tears as she looked at the brunet before her. Unconsciously Anna's fist tightened, still held up tightly by chains.

He stopped, raising amused eyes at Tamao.

"Yoh-sama..?" He drawled slowly, lifting an eyebrow. The group behind him erupted into laughter.

Tamao felt something in her crush as she stared at him drawing closer.

"Na...Tamao-chan..." he said softly, raising one hand to her chin, "you really think I'm your 'Yoh-sama'?"

"Stop touching her," a soft voice spoke from beside the young prophetess.

Immediately, the hand was dropped, as the crew behind them ceased laughing. All was silent again as he turned his eyes on the blond itako.

Anna ignored the girl trembling beside her. Hands still clamped up tightly by chains, and blood dripping down her neck, she raised her head a bit, giving him a ruthless look.

He lowered his eye lids as a small lazy smile slipped across his lips.

Tamao bit her lips, willing herself to stop trembling as he turned towards the itako. Advancing towards her in slow measured steps.

Anna continued to glare as he drew closer, leveling his face with hers.

There was a moment of silence before he grinned. The grin he used to have whenever he did something wrong, barely a year ago. Now it made her feel the complete opposite.

"Do you want me to touch you then?" he mocked, eyes glinting in mischief.

The room once again was filled with laughter. However they were quickly silenced as the blond itako spat on their leader's face, glaring at him in an almost wild menace.

Letting off a small sigh, he wiped the spit slowly from his cheek. Turning back to the girl.

Manta tried to stand up, hoping desperately for enough strength to distract them from Anna. But he had lost too much blood. Broken too many bones.

"Now now Anna-chan..." he whispered softly, staring intently into her eyes, "is that the way to treat your finance...?"

There was no laughter in his eyes anymore. No mockery in his voice, that sent a deep feeling of dread to fill up in Anna's chest.

"What do you want...?" she asked softly, her glare as cold and guarded as ever. She would never let him see her break.

A slow smile replaced his lips as he stood upright again, not bothering to answer her.

A strange tension hung heavily in the room as all eyes set upon the shaman king, watching him turning about and taking a few steps forward. His back to all the individuals in the room.

"Bring her to my room." he said, turning his head a bit to the side as he spoke before walking off in the same direction he came from.

It was as though a storm had erupted in the room.

Suddenly finding strength, Manta tried to lunge at the first person to take a step near Anna, before being swiftly kicked back against the wall.

Tamao scream pushing forward, only to be strapped back by chains as a few men gathered around the itako, grabbing her feat and legs as she tried to kick them off.

"NO! Noo!" Tamao screamed as they released Anna from her chain, kneeing her hard on the chest before twisting her arms to her back.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Tamao continued to scream, tears gushing down her eyes more furiously than ever as the older girl fell unconscious, receiving a hard blow to her head.

"ANNA-SAMA!!"

* * *

NG: So? How was it? And yes I know its short. Like I said, its just supposed to be a test. Like a teaser. If you want more, you better start sending me reviews. And I will also love you A LOT if you do.

The song in this fic is called "three little birds" by Bob Marley. You know the guy upon whom Bob love is based on? Fits pretty well don'tcha think? And this song scares me a bit as well. Guess that happens when you listen to it in "I Am Legend". But meh, I think it made the fic more haunting. Anyways, please don't forget to review. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.

* * *


	2. Splinter In My Heart

**Title: **Unsaid

**Chapter:** Splinter In My Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King

**NG: **AND I'M NOT DEAD! WOHOO!...Ok so here's the next chap you've all been practically dying for. And yes I know I'm exaggerating but I like to exaggerate, kill me. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and that it doesn't end up disappointing your expectations...and yes I am smirking at anyone who had a few expectations. Haha, J/K, I hope it doesn't disappoint you. Seriously. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Story..duh!**

_Its kinda sad really_

_Guess I'm the sort who linger_

_When the credits roll_

_I still can't leave the picture_

_The picture I hold in my heart._

She was startled awake when something cold and moist slid up her neck, sending a wave of shock down her spine. Her eyes were still shut tightly as she tried to move her wrist. The cool material started sliding down her forehead to her chin. Her chest constricted tightly against the chill. It slowed its pace as it moved to her throat. Her mouth opened automatically in a strangled gasp. Her throat was dry. It halted and waited as Anna breathed heavily, trying to control her body room shivering. She thought she heard someone laugh as the cool material made contact with her skin again.

Anna gasped sharply, clenching her fingers into a tight fist. It trailed down her cheeks to her throat. Cooling down the heat emitting from her skin. She scrunched up her eyes, willing them to open. But her whole body seemed to have been drained out of energy. The parts that weren't numb were throbbing with pain, or would start as she'd try to move. The cool material paused a bit at the end of her throat before moving upwards under her chin. Clenching her hands in annoyance, Anna turned her face away, trying to stop the freezing material from touching her. Her heart hammered furiously as a faint chuckle managed to creep into her consciousness, drawing her back to reality. Suddenly gaining strength, she tried to move her hands, but they were firmly clasped over her head. Wearily, she opened her eyes. Refusing to show surprise.

He smiled cheerfully, rinsing the cloth over the basin before dabbing it against her temple again.

"Ohayo! Slept well?"

Anna's glare hardened as she tightened her fists above her. He looked at her, eyes glinting in amusement.

"Still mad?"

Anna refused to answer.

He chuckled again, looking at her almost adoringly, "don't you think you're a bit old for silent treatment?"

Her wrists were strapped too tightly, cutting off her blood circulation as she tried to jerk them free. Yet she ignored the pain, determined to free herself. He allowed her, getting back to dabbing her face with the cloth as if he didn't notice.

"I want to apologize Anna; my "friends" can get a bit rough."

Gritting her teeth, Anna remained silent, jerking her face away from him as he drew the cloth close once more.

He paused a bit, before sighing, almost sadly.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked softly.

Once again, Anna remained silent, too busy trying to jerk her hand free. They weren't strapped with chains, so maybe if she jerked hard enough, she could set herself free. The fact that her enemy was just sitting beside her, watching her struggle didn't seem to bother her. She knew he would never leave without making sure she was chained more securely than she was right then. She would rather risk getting blown up than waste anymore time. Who knows what they could be doing to Tamao and Manta downstairs.

A sharp pain erupted from her wrist, shaking Anna's nerves before she bit her lips. Her eyes clouding over with determination as she jerked again. Ignoring the warm liquid seeping down her arm.

He on the other hand, was getting tired.

"Anna, you know that's useless."

She refused to listen. She won't give up. Never give up.

_There's a road that's left to travel_

_There's bridges left to burn_

_There are songs I haven't written_

_Lessons left unlearned_

He sighed and waved his hand. All of a sudden the strap caught fire, making Anna gasp in pain before jerking her hand free. She hugged it close to her chest, staring at him with bearly constrained horror.

He only gave her a warm smile before turning to dip the cloth in the basin again. He didn't care if she ran away, or attacked him. What was he thinking? She didn't had time to wonder long. She didn't had time for this. She needed to free Tamao and Manta now! Then search for the other-

"Lie back down Anna, you shouldn't push yourself too hard." he said calmly giving her a steady look.

She jerked back as he drew the cloth closer, slapping his hand away. All it took was a slight movement of her legs to get away from him. The shock left her breathless as a wave of harrowing pain sliced up and down her knee, leaving her body immobilized and trembling. Her mind swirled, lurching her heart as she fell forward. He caught her easily, pulling her closer and steadying her against him.

He smiled as she trembled; too busy gasping for breath to realize their position.

He caressed her cheeks, feeling her head heavy on his shoulder, "I told you not to stress."

Anna didn't respond, still trying to swallow gulps of air as pain shot up and down her legs. Even a slight movement seemed excruciating.

Taking hold of the cloth again, he resumed what he was doing. With a gentle hand he rubbed off the dried blood on her forehead before patting the beads of sweat off.

"Relax, this will only hurt a bit." he murmured softly before settling her back on the bed. Anna winced slightly, biting her lip from crying out as her eyes watered. What had he done to her legs?!

He ignored her, dabbing antiseptic on the cotton. Turning to her, he grinned apologetically, "This will hurt just a tad bit."

Anna clenched her fist as he dabbed her cuts with the cotton bud, ignoring the burning sensation shooting across her temple.

"There, now that wasn't so bad" he said cheerfully, bringing out a bandage.

She watched him silently. Why he was doing this?

"Because you're my fiancée of course." he replied carelessly, before his eyes widened in sudden realization, "Hey, I can read your mind!" he grinned happily, before resuming with bandaging her wounds.

_There's reasons still to fight_

_There's you to kiss good night_

_So hold on_

_Hold on tight._

Anna just watched, the glare had softened considerably, but still intact. If he had noticed, he didn't say anything. This was her Yoh. The part of Asakura Hao still trapped within his dark desires for power. He would emerge every now and then, but Hao always had the over all control. She should have known letting Yoh merge with Hao wasn't a good idea. Yoh was never good at taking control. It always just came to him. But Hao had always been used to it.

"Ah...but then I was always Hao." He answered casually, tying the material into a knot before resuming to her wrist, "you really shouldn't have jerked so hard you know. I could have freed them if you asked nicely."

Suddenly he smirked, eyes clouding with cold humor, "But then you're probably right. I can't exactly expect you to be nice."

Once more she refused to answer him. He sighed.

"You're supposed to be more mature than this you know."

He was supposed to be the Yoh she knew.

"I am still Yoh"

Yoh would never do this.

He rolled his eyes, "Women."

Her glare narrowed. He caught it and smiled sheepishly, "Well you are impossible."

Now it was her time to roll her eyes.

He smiled, "At least you're lightening up."

Once more she refused to answer, he sighed, finishing up tightening the knot.

"Its not like I have changed that much."

She clenched her fist. He smirked but refused to say anything more.

She watched him get up and pick up the basin beside her. She watched him walking out the door. Her heart clenched. She missed her Yoh.

He paused a bit, "you're the only one keeping us apart Anna."

_It makes me mad really_

_Wish I could blame a twister_

_Or a hurricane_

_Or my pesky sister_

_Wish I could blame away this feeling_

_In my heart_

His voice was soft. But she couldn't tell if he was mocking her. Instead of answering, she frowned down at her lap. Without another word, he left.

* * *

The sound of soft whimpers drew him back to consciousness. The moment he opened his eyes, he shut them again tightly. Feeling a burst of pain exploding in his head, he winced. The whimpers stopped immediately.

"Manta-kun…?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He tried to move his lips, but they felt too numb.

Soft arms wrapped around him, stroking his hair away from his face.

He winced slightly, forcing his eyes to open.

He tried opening his mouth once more. This time his lips complied. He ignored the pain ripping across his cheeks.

"A-" he gasped slightly, managing to only mouth the rest of the word.

He felt something wet hit his face. He sighed, closing his eyes again.

His heart felt heavy when he slipped into darkness again. Blocking away Tamao's soft sobs as she held him closer, trembling.

He wished he could say something, but he was too exhausted. He was glad she was fine. For now, only that mattered.

* * *

NG: No this isn't Tamao/Manta coupling. Just so you know. Manta had mouthed Anna, and Tamao's tears had answered him she was scared for her. Just in case it wasn't clear enough coz…I don't want to make it clearer.

The song is splinter in my heart that is just…well heartbreaking. It's in As Told by Ginger and you guys HAVE to see it. As in seriously! Just search for As Told By Ginger: Splinter In My Heart music video in Youtube.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chap. To be honest I didn't wanted to continue this, since the story got more hits than reviews and it sort of made me mad. I don't care if it's bad English or whatever, but your view on what you thought of the chapter is really important to me. It doesn't matter I you hate it or loved it. Then I got back to my senses. Atleast some people had cared enough to review. So I decided to continue as long as I could think of the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. And thanks to all who reviewed!


	3. Escape

**Title**: Unsaid

**Chapter**: Escape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King

Nightglider: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but atleast I didn't abandon it right? Thats should make younot want to kill me right?

Riiigghht??

* * *

**Story**

"Yoh."

Anna's heart constricted as she looked around. Gray fog hung in thick volume throughout the distance, seeping softly in the darkness beyond. No one was in sight.

"Yoh!" she called again, rubbing her arms, trying to shake of the chill wrapped around her frame.

The eerie silence was staring to get on her nerves. Anna Kyouyama was never afraid. And the fact that her fiance didn't seem to be around to answer her wasn't helping. Why was she calling him again?

Oh…right.

"Yoh no baka!" She called again, furrowing her eyebrows in displeasure. Where was he? How dare he allow his fiancée to be let in a place like this by herself?

She took a few steps forward, determined not to let the silence get to her. The darkness seemed endless. She had no idea where she was, yet that thought didn't seem to occur to her. She knew where she was. She was where Yoh baka had been stupid enough to let her. Who else would she follow to a place like this? When she finds him she would make sure he'd beg for mercy.

She walked further, but it felt like she was moving nowhere. There didn't seem to be any ground beneath her feet. Just black nothingness, but whatever that was it was solid. So it was good enough for now. All around her was nothing but darkness and thick gray mist. This was starting to get frustrating.

"Yoh." She called again, but this time her voice came out softer than she wanted. She frowned, clearing her throat and brushing of the fear trying to grab her heart.

"Yoh!" she tried again, trying to make her voice louder and more clear. How will the idiot be able to hear her if she went soft?

But her voice came out more softer and broken than before.

Anna bit her lip, frowning more than ever and halted in her steps.

The more she tried to call out to her fiance, the more she started to feel tired.

"Yoh." Anna whispered, her voice trailing off. Something was trying to get to her heart. She could feel it. She kept brushing it off, but it wouldn't leave. It gave her goose bumps. Anna Kyouyama never gets goose bumps!

"Yo-" she stopped, feeling a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her from behind.

She wanted to look back, but for some reason felt frozen in place. They pulled her back, and Anna felt her back hitting something firm before warmth enveloped her frame. She felt hot breath against her neck as his face drew closer, resting his chin atop her shoulder before pressing her against him.

"You're the only one keeping us apart Anna..."

Kyouyama Anna snapped her eyes open, feeling her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"Yoh…" she whispered to herself, realization finally dawning to her senses. She was still in the bed he had left her in. The only difference now was it seemed to be nighttime.

She stayed still, staring before her. Her eyes were starting to itch suspiciously, and she didn't dare blink. Thoughts raced through her mind. Memories of when it all started. How it all proceeded. He had fooled them all. Even her. They realized it too late what he had done. She didn't know where the others were. How the others were. She never thought she'd miss the noisy buffoons so much. It felt like years since she'd been trapped in her own house. The inn she had became so fond of. And he…

Quickly shutting her mind, Anna closed her eyes. Refusing to think anymore. He was the last thing she needed to think about right now.

A slight movement beside her made her snap her eyes open again, turning her face slightly. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hmm…" he murmured, a small smile gracing his lips as his arm moved up, fingers touching her shoulders slightly.

"Funga..ufu…" he murmured sleepily before burying his face further in his pillow, breathing evenly.

Anna heaved a sigh. He was asleep. She closed her eyes, determined not to let her thoughts wonder again. If he had been awake…she didn't want to think of the consequences. Anna frowned, brushing the thought rom her mind. She needed to gt some sleep.

A few minutes slipped by and he opened his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as the blond itako slipped back to sleep.

'Hana…huh…?'

* * *

Kino Asakura walked slowly down the hall, keeping her senses alert for anything out of ordinary.

It had been two years since she came with her great grandson and a friend of her grandson to the small shack. When they had heard Yoh had merged with Hao, and was on his way back, Anna had handed the child to her and asked her to keep him safe. Pirika Usui had been told to go with her, to aid the aging woman with the infant, and stay safe until they were sure there was nothing to worry about. It was supposed to be temporary. Anna's faith in Yoh had everyone believe Yoh would be back. Not Hao, but after two months things had started to turn against them.

Anna never had a chance to tell him. For the first month because Anna wanted to make sure he was Yoh. The second because the get together and parties after the victorious defeat of the great Asakura ancestor didn't seem to end. That was when everything had turned for the worst. Before they could all retaliate, he had them all cornered to the wall. Tamao's prediction had come too late.

For now it seemed that he still hadn't found out about his son. Kino felt a mixture of pride and grief for her star pupil. It was never easy for a mother to stay away from her child or so long. Especially when he was this young.

He had seemed to develop a liking for sick games. Shamans who had stood against him were all being hunted down like wild animals. She didn't know where the rest of the warriors and her husband were. She didn't know how Anna and Tamao were doing or if her daughter and son-in-law were even alive. And the inu girl crying herself to sleep every night for her brother didn't seem to make matters better.

It felt somewhat like the night she had lost her eyesight and her family. Somewhat; for she wasn't completely helpless this time. She patrolled around the house every night sensing for danger. He didn't know about Hana for now. But there was no telling when he'd find out.

She passed the girl's room first and peeked in. Faint trail of tear marks were still visible on her cheeks, but she was fast asleep.

Beside her laid the two year old shaman. His small hands resting lightly against the Innu girl's cheek snuggled in deep sleep.

Kino stared at the child for a moment longer. He had learned enough words to make sense now. She had begun his training months ago, just like she had with his mother.

But no matter how hard she trained him; to her he still seemed vulnerable. Clenching her hands in a fist, Kino tore her eyes away from the sight, only to stop dead on her tracks.

She stood still, her heart clenched in deep fear as she sensed him walking closer towards herself. She wanted to scream out a warning, but knew she could give away their presence.

He smiled, "Konichiwa, Obaa-chan"

Kino pressed her lips in a thin line. Keeping her mind clear of any thoughts and refusing to answer him.

He laughed, "I guess Anna learned more from you than I thought."

Heart beating wildly against her chest, Kino forced herself to appear calm.

"What are you doing here, Hao." She barked, hoping the two sleeping occupants would wake up.

She sense him smile and move closer, "Why obaa-chan…can't a father vi-"

"GET THE BOY OUT!" Kino shouted slashing her cane in attack.

She felt him doge it effortlessly, laughing at her attempt as she rounded on him, charging endlessly. She knew he would dodge every attack she'd throw. His speed surpassed her own, but she wasn't intending to kill him. And he knew that perfectly well.

"You really think stalling me would work?" he asked softly, as though explaining something simple to a small child.

Kino kept her anger in check, hoping Pirika had left with Hana. She knew he could easily catch up to them. But there was nothing more she could do. He must not get the child.

"I'm getting bored with his…"

* * *

Pirika ran as fast as she could, clutching the startled Hana in her arms. She knew it was only a matter of time before he'd catch up to her. She needed to hide Hana somewhere.

A loud explosion momentarily froze her on her path, she whirled around. Eyes wide in fear as the shack burned wildly.

"G-gra" Hana whispered eyes wide in fear and disbelief.

Pirika felt tears starting to blur her vision as she forced herself to turn away and sprint as fast as she could.

"Gr-Gra-"Hana whimpered again, unable to look away as the fire ate away at his home. Wasn't Kino in there? What-

"Gra-!" he stopped short as Pirika clumped her hand across his mouth, shushing him to silence.

Hana watched, terrified as hot tears raced down the Innu girl's eyes. She stared at him, eyes wide and pleading.

"Q-quiet." She managed to choke out, "P-please s-s-stay and b-be quiet!"

Hana wouldn't have been able to move, even if he had wanted to. He had never seen the girl like that before. Sure she had cried numerous times before him, but he had never seen her scared like this.

He could only watch helplessly she shoved him against the nearest tree, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Close your eyes, clamp your ears." She instructed her voice hardening as she glared down at him, "don't say a word, not until he leaves. When he does, run. Anywhere. Don't come back. Understand?"

Hana only stared. Unable to think of anything to say.

Pirika leaved forward, planting another quick kiss to his cheek.

"Your mother is Kyouyama Anna. Never forget that."

With that she quickly got up and sprinted away, not daring to look back at the young Asakura.

* * *

Nightglider: I know this was short, but I had to end it here, so I wouldn't ruin the plot. Anyways I'll write the next chapter soon so no worries. Please leave a review


End file.
